In recent years, with an increased interest in measures against allergy symptoms caused by pollen and mites and viral infectious diseases caused by, for example, an influenza virus, a demand is increasing for a functional fibrous product having an anti-allergen property and an antiviral property in a field of fibrous products.
Under the circumstances, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses, as a fibrous fabric having an antibacterial, antiviral, and anti-allergen function, a fibrous fabric to which are fixed, with a binder resin, an inorganic antibacterial and antiviral agent, an allergen adsorbent formed of an inorganic layered mineral, and a chelate complex.
In Patent Document 1, however, the antiviral property is evaluated 24 hours after virus inoculation, and those having a virus removal efficiency of 80% or more are determined to be acceptable. In contrast, in an antiviral property test according to ISO18184 (Textiles-Determination of antiviral activity of textile products) issued in September, 2014, the antiviral property is determined 2 hours after virus inoculation, so that a higher performance fibrous product is required that can exhibit sufficient antiviral action within 2 hours (for example, a fibrous product exhibiting a virus removal efficiency of 99.9% or more (antiviral activity value of 3 or more) in a test at 25° C. after 2 hours that is specified in the ISO or a test at a lower temperature after a shorter period).
The applicants of the present application have so far filed applications of inventions related to Patent Documents 2 and 3 for the purpose of providing an anti-allergen fibrous product. The fibrous product disclosed in Patent Document 2 has been confirmed to maintain, in addition to the anti-allergen property, excellent outer appearance (less likely to generate water spots, whitening, and chalk marks). The product disclosed in Patent Document 3 has been confirmed to be excellent also in fastness to rubbing. These fibrous products, however, do not have an antiviral property. Further, a problem has been confirmed that chalk marks are likely to be generated or fastness to rubbing is decreased in a fibrous product treated with an agent obtained by adding an antiviral agent to an allergen reduction-processing agent that is actually used in Patent Documents 2 and 3.